particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternative für Dorvik
159,000|Ideology = Overall: *Centrism *Liberal conservatism Factions: *Conservativism *Libertarianism|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = Pan-Dundorfian_League|Colour = Sky Blue|Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Provinz|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet|Seats3 = |Website = www.AfD.dk|party_logo = |Leader = NEC|politics = Politics of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik|elections = Most Recent General Election}}Alternative für Dorvik (Alternative for Dorvik) was founded in June 4075 in order to represent the right of Dorvik following the rise and collapse of several right-wing populist and fascist parties. The party started as a conservative pressure group before perusing national elections, its founder Petra Metzger was a one time opposition leader and Deputy Prime Minister. History Founding The party first appeared as a conservative pressure group, looking to a more moderate right-wing party in Dorvik, trying to shift politics back to the centre ground. The pressure group managed to make small inroads however following the collapse of facism in Dorvik and the rise of the extreme left, the group transitioned into their own political party. The leading member of the group Petra Metzger became the acting leader of the party with the other eleven members forming the National Committee the elected body of the party that would run it behind the scenes. The party grew at a quick rate, with it being the sole right-leaning political party in the country, reaching 45,000 members in four months, before hitting 105,000 in December 4075. Elections for the Leadership and the National Committee were held in January 4076, seven of the original NC members were re-elected with the remaining five being new members. Two former members were defeated, the other three choosing to step down. Early Infighting The party was beset by bitter and personal rivalries, the infighting came into public light when five members of the National Committee resigned following the party voting not ban homosexuality in the military, and banning homosexual relationships. Metzger expelled the members and several party branches were put under Emergency Measures to combat extreme views within the party, by-elections to the National Committee were held with close allies of Metzger being elected, the party received some criticism by the national press, which quickly died off within the week. Petra Metzger Metzger managed to re-stabilise the party avoid its own self destruction, she presented herself in statesman like manner in an attempt to reassure the voting public that the party wasn't chaotic and disorganised, however constant embarrassments at the grassroots levels tainted the party with the 'right-wing, mouth-foaming, racists' tag, and was unable to shift it. The party contested the April 4077 Elections, garnering roughly 3% of the vote in both the presidential and parliamentary elections. Metzger said she was 'a little disappointed, but optimistic' for the future of the party. Sixteen members of the State Council were elected all from the Westmark Provinz. The party entered into opposition, with the Communist Party entering into a minority government, during this four year period Metzger moderate the parties image in what was labelled by many as the 'Purge of the Right' or 'Säuberung des Rechten' with many extremist members being expelled and a massive overhaul of the party's constitution and internal structure. Metzger saw a boost in her public opinion following the massive expulsions, the party vowed to go after corruption and oversee a return to the glory days of Dorvik and to seek a Dundorfian Unified State, she promised not to be soft-touch president and her party rose in the polls, however was damaged by the National Volkspartei and the Reichpartei which were both seen as the successors of the right-flank of her party. The party had exploded in the opinion polls for the April 4081 elections, overtaking the Communist Party as the second party as the Progress Party sapped away at the moderate Communist vote. Metzger's position in presidential polls fluctuated in the second round, she went on to lose 48.69 to 51.31 with the Progress Party regaining the presidency. Following a huge shift in Dorvik towards multiparty politics and the splintering of the right, the AfD declined significantly in polls and lost election after election, Metzger resigned her post citing her age and her tenure in office stating "the party needs fresh eyes to take it forward". Arend Breiner On Metzger's resignation as leader the bookies and the media had already been talking Breiner as a successor to the leadership. He had been a longstanding frontbencher and often took on the role as leader of the party in the State Council. He confirmed he was running and at the parties autumn conference he was elected unopposed. Breiner's tenure as leader was dogged largely by a split in the party in terms of the direction it wanted to go, the party was split into two different factions, one referred to as the 'old guard' and the other being a new intake of members and younger people who saws the party's best chances in the centre to centre-right ground. Breiner tried to compromise between the two warring wings of the party by promoting several key figures from each side to the front bench of the party. The party kept on a brave face as it stagnated not shifting much at all in the polls and barely getting any media attention. The party stayed in opposition for Breiner's entire tenure not even reaching a coalition agreement. Breiner left office in March 4100 following poor local election results. Elsabeth Habich Habich only lasted twenty-seven days in her roll as leader of the party, never technically becoming leader and only leader-elect. She was described as the 'reluctant leader' only having run after no 'big name' candidates put themselves forward and after Susanne Krauss was unable to stand due to being suspended from the party by Breiner after she criticised the party's performance under his leadership. Susanne Krauss Krauss won the election following the resignation of Elsabeth Habich, she was previously unable to do so because her membership was suspended. She won the subsequent election with 57.8% of the vote against two other candidates. She subsequently appointed Stefan Welf her major opponent as Deputy Leader in order to bring the two warring wings together. Her first major task as leader was to rebrand and restructure the party, the older structure was crumbling and she described it as 'a bureaucratic mess with so many rules and inefficiencies'. She initiated a membership vote on whether the party should align itself with the Progress Party and endorse their candidate in presidential elections, the ballot was passed with 83.5% backing on a 77.4% turnout of members. The party picked up in the polls under her leadership returning to above 10% in the polls winning 12% in the 4102 General Election, however despite their combined vote share Progress narrowly missed out the presidency. The party dropped a seat in the 4103 snap elections following a National Volkspartei landslide, following the election amid rumours of a leadership challenge Krauss said any challenge would not be opposed. No challengers came forward. Krauss continued her reforms to the party with a change in the party's logo feature just the word 'Alternative' rather than the parties full name. Krauss continued internal party reforms, attempting to improve the party's image, eventually after poor results with the party either gaining one or two seats or losing one or two, she resigned as party leader. Sigi Horn was due to take over as interim leader, however he resigned from the party and joined the Progress Party calling Alternative 'unprofessional and full of ego'. 4112 Leadership Crisis Following Krauss' resignation as leader, the named interim leader, Sigi Horn, resigned from the party, calling it 'unprofessional' and an 'ego trip', later defecting to the Progress Party. Leaving the party leaderless, allowing the National Executive Committee to take temporary control of the party as the crisis was resolved. Bitter infighting erupted between the more socially liberal wing and the liberal conservative section of the party, throughout the four month period of the crisis, fourteen members of the Council defected to the Progress Party leaving the party with only 24 MPs five months after winning 39. The party was ridiculed in the media as unprofessional, unreliable and a party of bitter infighting. Some media outlets suggested the party might fold with the voter base splitting between the Progress Party of the National People's Party. The eventual contest held in February 4113, more than nine months after Krauss had stepped down and the crisis had begun, since then the party had lost four seats in a snap election and once again entered into coalition government. Erika Kudla Erika Kudla went on to win the contest, winning 49.5% in the first round of voting, and in the second round she received 61.7% of the total vote, giving her one of the party's largest ever mandates. Kudla had stood on a platform of re-branding and mergers, a merger/formal alliance with the Progress Party had been widely talked about but nothing ever came into fruition. Kudla had proposed that the party operates as a subsidiary of the Progress Party, where they agreed not to run candidates against one another and when a Alternative candidate was selected they'd run under a Alternative-Progress ticket, and that membership of both parties was allowed. Kudla and the senior team around her, spent many months negotiating a deal that would be beneficial to both party's and their needs. Kudla's initial plans for Alternative to be a constituent part of the Progress Party seemed to be the most favourable for both teams. One of her senior advisers once described the idea as like 'having a party hidden within a party'. Merger into Radical Party Following a membership vote the party merged into the Radical Party, and developing a full electoral pact with the Progress Party. The vote was passed 89.8% for and 10.2% against on a 81% turnout of members. Key Policies National Service The party supports a return to National Service for those that have completed their compulsory education, with an optional Civilian National Service, although this would be under strict circumstances i.e. those that have health conditions, or have qualifications vital to the economy. Economic Liberalism The AfD's economic policy is largely based on liberalism and libertarian in approach, the party seeks to take those on minimum wage out of income tax stating, ''"if they are earning the minimum wage needed to survive, why are we reducing it through income tax?". ''The party would also set up a commission to create a turnover tax to ensure big multi-nationals pay tax on their income earned inside the country. The party's employment spokesperson believes companies should be allowed to priorities Dorvish workers over foreign ones. Pan-Dundorfianism The party believes in the pan-nationalist movement to unite all Dundorfian-speaking and Dundorfian cultured people throughout Northern Artania. The party works closely with other Pan-Nationalist parties in Aloria, Dundorfische Reich and Imperial Federal Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia. Leadership The leadership of the party is divided into three different strands; the Leader; the National Committee; and the Parliamentary Leader. The leader of the party runs the party all year round and is the main face of the party, they are automatically the party's nominee for the presidential election. Leaders serve four year terms although there is no term limit, and are automatically re-elected if no challengers come forward. National Leader Electoral History Presidential (Präsident) Elections Parliamentary (Staatsrat) Elections Category:Political parties in Dorvik